Fatality
by Ali STOS
Summary: I ran away from that hellhole I used to call a place to live. I grabbed my bags and went. And as I continue running with Youichi in my arms, I realized something important. Where will my feet lead me to this time?
1. Prologue

**Kon'nichiwa! Silent's here with a STORY! Yes. I know, my "stories" were poems and the last story I wrote, I deleted it. But this time….. IT MIGHT EVEN END UP BEING A SERIES . It will end up being a series, IF it gets good reviews or people follow/favorite it. But it'll probably end up being a series anyways, so yeah…. LET'S move on shall we? XP **

**- Silent**

* * *

_**Fatality**_

**Prologue**

"Mommy! Daddy! Wait up!" A young girl shouted as she ran after her parents.

Her parents stopped and glanced at their daughter. The father gave his daughter a wink before he ran, leaving his daughter chasing after him. The mother chuckled softly at her husband's child play before she, too, ran after her husband.

Cheerful laughter and giggles erupted from the family as they all fell on the ground, tired from their little adventure. The daughter was in the middle while her parents were each at her side.

"Daddy! Look at what happened to my new dress! Hotaru bought it for me. It's your entire fault." The young girl whined as she failed death glaring at her father. Her father chuckled at his daughter's cuteness as he faced her. A smirk played across his lips as an idea formed in his head. He slightly sniffed before he started "crying".

"Mikan.*sniff sniff* Forgive your dear old father. I just wanted to have fun before my * sniff sniff* time runs out. I will go to Hotaru and sacrifice my life for the cost of the dress." Mikan's father said as he got up and started heading to Hotaru's house. His shoulders drooped as he failed walking. Mikan, feeling guilty, ran to her father and hugged him.

"I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry! Will you please forgive me?" Mikan said as she started crying. Her dad turned around, hope filled in his eyes before he, too, started crying. Her mother, watching the scene from afar, stared at her family with loving eyes. This is everything she has ever wished for and more. A loving and caring husband and child, a house, and a lovely environment. As she continued watching her family, a dark thought struck her mind.

She dismissed the thought, knowing very well that right now isn't the time for such thoughts.

"Izumi! Mikan! It's time to go back home!" the mother yelled, as she started heading towards their way. Mikan and her father pouted, not wanting to go back home. The mother laughed at their expression before she took their hands and dragged them back home. Protests and grunts of disapproval were heard throughout their way back home. Her mother smiled as she continued heading to their house.

But still, the mother's past thought echoed in the darkest corner of her mind.

"_All good things must come to an end."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Haii! Oh my gosh, you guys! My prologue for this story turned out to be more successful than what I've anticipated. I want to thank the people who took time to read my story and the few who favorite/followed it and even reviewed! Each review means a lot to me and motivates me to do better! I want to thank the people again for reading my story and I really do hope you continue enjoying it!**

**With a part of my love :P,**

**Silent **

* * *

_**Fatality **_

**Chapter 1**

_I lay motionlessly on the bare, cold ground. I fix my bloodshot and empty eyes on the small figure that lay beside me. I reach the small figure with my bandaged arms. As I touch the small figure, silent footsteps echo in my ears. I hurriedly draw back and lay motionlessly on the ground. The footsteps draw closer and closer until I hear the screeching of the cell door being opened. A blinding and ugly light fills my vision as I struggle to keep my eyes open. Once my eyes adjust, I peek at the guest. My heart stops as I continue gazing at the man._

_The man stood there; his cold and emotionless eyes gaze at me with such care and warmth. He's clad in a white lab coat that covers half of his body. His mop of black spiky hair hung loosely around his neck. _

"_Rei" I breathed his name in the still cell. _

_A fond and caring smile graced his lips as he walked towards me. Once he stood in front of me, he crouched down so that he was on eye level. _

"_Mikan," he whispered my forgotten name as he gazed intently at me. His pale and surprisingly warm hands cupped my chin. He continued gazing at me, and my demolished form. I suddenly grew self-conscious, knowing very well how horrible I must look. I searched his eyes, looking for any sign of disgust and pity. _

_What seemed like hours passed by as he continued gazing at me. He broke his gaze as he heard a small whimper coming from the small figure that lay beside me. His lips tugged upward, showing a beautiful and sad smile as he reached for the small figure. I gazed at the two intently, knowing what he was about to do. Rei picked up the small figure and un-wrapped the blanket that was surrounding the figure. Once the blanket came off, the small figure opened its eyes slowly, revealing light teal eyes. The light that came from out of the cell, shone at the small figure revealing only a baby._

_Rei stared at the baby before he started rocking him._

"_Mikan," Rei started, looking at me briefly before returning his gaze at the baby. "I think it's about time that we named him, don't you think?"_

_I sighed, knowing that Rei wanted nothing more than to name the baby himself. I looked at him before muttering, "Just name the baby, Rei. I have no names that we can name him with." _

_He looked at me before chuckling softly._

"_But it's your responsibility to name him. He belongs to you, anyways." _

_I rolled my eyes before looking at him and said, "Rei. You should not be one to talk. You have as much responsibility over him as I do. Just name him already. Plus, I think that you've already picked out a name for him, right?" _

_He smiled; not the sad smile that he usually has, but a real smile that seems to match him perfectly. Before I knew it, I, too, was smiling slightly at him. _

_He chuckled before muttering, "You're as sharp as always." _

_He continued rocking the baby until he stopped and looked at me._

"_I think I have the perfect name for him." _

_I look at Rei before turning my gaze to the baby. _

"_What is his name, Rei?" I whispered._

"_His name is going to be," He started as he returned his previous gaze to the baby._

"_**Youichi" **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Haii! Silent is here (obviously) with a new chapter! Yay! I am so sorry I updated so late! The only excuse I have is that I have tons and tons of homework and tests. My school overworks us so much, considering it is a private school. But I promise that I'll try my best to write longer chapters and updating frequently. Anyways! I didn't even consider that my story would get so many views and other people supporting me with this story. When each person (or alien) reads my story, it motivates me to continue writing and improving it and it boosts my low confidence that I have (she doesn't have low confidence, she's a total narcissist, I should know, I'm her best friend – itradedyesterday). I hope that all of you continue to enjoy this story! I also want to thank those who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. It means so much to me and I promise that I won't fail the expectations you had for this story. I should stop talking and let you guys enjoy this story before you leave! :D**

**~Silent**

* * *

_**Fatality**_

**Chapter 2**

I woke up sweating and out of breathe. I untangled myself from the shabby covers and crept along the small and messy room. Once I reached the door, I slowly turned the knob. Making sure that I wasn't making the slightest sound, I pushed the door open. I looked around and made sure that no one was in sight. Once I was certain that _he_ was not present, I walked slowly to the room adjacent to mine. I slowly turned the knob, and slightly pushed the door open. I peered inside the small room, my bloodshot eyes scanning the room for a certain teal-eyed boy.

As I continued to look around the room, a sudden movement at the corner of the room caught my attention. I walked inside the room, careful to not cause any noise to the sleeping figure that lay on the ground. Once I stood in front of the figure, I crouched down and reached for the tattered blanket that covered the figure. I slowly removed the blanket so that it no longer covered the figure's face. The surprisingly warm light shone on the figure's features revealing unkempt silver hair. The sudden light on his face made him slowly open his eyes revealing teal eyes.

"Youichi" I whispered in the stillness of the room. My hand unconsciously reached for his hair and ruffled it. My sudden actions made him growl. I stifled a laugh as I watched him sit up and glare at me.

"Sorry, but you know that I had to do it. You were so cute that I couldn't help it."

"Hn." He replied coolly, although I could hint the annoyance in his voice. I stifled a giggle before my face turned grim and serious. In the light of the sun that was streaming through the window, I could see him clearly. And what I saw did not make my day any better. I muttered curses under my breath as I ripped a piece of cloth from my old shirt and wrapped it around his thigh.

"Youichi, how many times have I told you to not accept _his_ offers. No matter what _he_ threatens to use against you, don't comply!" I practically yell at him, my cold and sharp voice bouncing off the walls of the small room. His body stiffens for a moment, startled at how cold I was. My eyes soften upon realizing how cold I must've sounded towards him, and my hand grasps his small and fragile hand.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I let my bangs cover my eyes. "I…. just want you to be safe. I don't like seeing you get hurt like that."

His free hand reaches for my nose as I look up. His small hand pinches my nose as I suppress a soft shriek. I giggle at his childish behavior before I pinch his nose too, satisfied at his reaction. A small smile tugs at his lips before he pales, his hands beginning to shake. At first, I was confused to his sudden reaction. But as I stay still, my ears pick up distant footsteps. I soon realize the reason of his frightened reaction. I stand up immediately, a plan forming in my head.

I motion for Youichi to throw away the blanket and act asleep as I start calculating how much time we have left before _he_ shows up.

_One minute._

'_Perfect! That's all the time I need.' _

I hurriedly ran to my room, and started hiding anything that might spark _his_ interest. Fortunately for me, there wasn't much. As for _him_, good luck trying to find something to hold against me.

_40 seconds._

Once I made sure my room looked the exact same as the way _he_ left it, I ran to Youichi's room and locked it from the outside.

_25 seconds._

I ran to the nearby bathroom, and made myself look presentable. If my calculations are correct, he should've been out drinking with his "friends" and should be still drunk by now. If I am lucky, he will only notice me and not bother Youichi. If I'm not…. some blood will be shed today.

_5 seconds._

I took in a big gulp of air, and let my mind take over. No time to let my heart make rash decisions.

_2 seconds._

_1 second._

_Click!_

The sound of the key clicking in place fills the entire house as a man walks in. His steps slightly stagger from the overdose of alcohol and his clothes are filled with the stench of it. His eyes look dazed and clouded. No doubt from the alcohol. His rusty-colored hair hung loosely around his neck as his indigo eyes searched for a certain brunette. Upon seeing me, his mouth curved into a filthy smile.

I smiled a plastic smile before greeting him.

"It's good to see you, _Reo_."

* * *

_But there was something else behind the alcohol-driven man. It was almost as if it were a grotesque monster. It was an indistinguishable entity that could shake you in a millisecond. It was an entity that controls you and your future. But instead of its usual serenity, this particular entity was horrifying to say the least. Its ugly features match its horrifying shape. Its deformed mouth contorts into a devious smile before mouthing 3 sentences that shook a certain owner's world._

'_Time to play another game, dear one. I'm sure this one will be the most fun. Don't you think so, Mikan-sama?' _


End file.
